The Dwelling Draco
by Cookies and Cream1234567
Summary: Draco is left scarred from the memories of the war. He regrets everything hed did as a Death Eater and is depressed because he believes that he doesn't deserve to live. But, there was a girl named Astoria that may be able to help him recover from his past.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat a table in the Leaky Cauldren. Voldemort was dead, Draco and his mother were cleared of all charges at their trial yesterday, the streets were no longer crawling with death eaters and dementors and he was able to return to Hogwarts to repeat his final year in one month so he can take his N.E.W.T.s and get a job.

But he was miserable.

Why? Because he blamed himself for a lot of things. What did he blame himself for, you ask? He blamed himself for becoming a death eater, bringing death eaters into Hogwarts the first time and torturing all these people under Voldemort's orders. It was his own fault that Vincent Crabbe was dead. He deserved Azkaban. He deserved to suffer and yet from all that he's done, Harry had helped him. Harry Potter stopped the Ministry from sending Draco and his mother in prison. He claimed that Draco had done all that torturing because Voldemort forced him too. Yeah, Potter was right but Draco did so many awful things. He was cruel to several people years before he became a death eater as well.

He couldn't stand himself. Everything was all his fault. Even though Potter had saved him and his mother from Azkaban, he couldn't save Draco' father. There were just too many things that father has done. Draco sighed, sipping more of his firewhiskey.

"Draco?"

He looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He smiled. She had beautiful dark brown hair that hung in ringlets. She had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen, dark violet.

"Astoria," Draco smiled.

"Can I sit down?" She asked.

"I- I guess so," Draco nodded pointing to the seat across from him. She sat down.

"How've you been?" Astoria asked. "How was the trial?"

"It was fine, I would be in Azkaban by now if it wasn't for Harry Potter," Draco stated. He liked Astoria. He remembered how she was when they first met. She was nice, funny, smart, pretty and optomistic. Draco supressed a sigh. He debated on whether to ask her out or not, but decided not too because of the whole Carrow business. _I don't deserve someone like her. She was light. I am darkness. She was Neutral in the war and I was a death eater. I caused a lot of horrible things to happen and I've tortured people. _

"I've always liked Harry," Astoria smiled. Draco felt something burning in his stomach. He realized real quickly that it was jealousy.

"What's so good about Potter?" Draco snapped. She looked taken aback. Then she answered.

"He never lost his mind through all of what happened. If I was in his position, I would have died in my first year. He's brave and definitely selfless. And despite all the stuff you did to him and Ron, Harry still saved you from going to Azkaban. Most people would have let the person that did that to them rot in Azkaban," Astoria responded.

"He's brave and I'm a coward," Draco muttered.

"You aren't a coward, Draco. You are brave. Daphne told me one of the things Harry said. He said that he was captured and you lied to death eaters, saying that you didn't know it was Harry when you knew it was," Astoria said, rather strongly. When Astoria said Daphne's name, Draco realized that Daphne was at the trial. Then her tone softened, "Not many people are brave enough to lie to Bellatrix."

"I still was a death eater. I tortured people," Draco responded, almost desperately. He didn't know why he was saying that to her.

"You defected and you were forced to torture," Astoria reasoned. "According to Daphne, Harry said your parents and you own lives were being threatened. You were forced and I believe it. You were so pale and you looked hopeless last year. Stop trying to make excuses that prove your evil. Get your mind out of the past and stop dwelling."

Draco nodded. _She's right. She's different then all the other people I met these past months since Harry defeated the dark lord. I should move on. Everyone that died will be remembered._

She reached out and took his hand. Draco looked at her in shock. She smiled at him.

"How can you stand to be near me? Most people keep itching away from me! Yet you come, sit down and talk to me!" Draco blurted.

"I'm not like most people. Besides, those people are just idiots. Ignore them. I don't see anything wrong with sitting down and talking to someone. Draco, I don't blame you for anything. Stop blaming yourself. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go get a sundae," Astoria smiled, stood up and started making her way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Draco stood up immediately and went over to her. He grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at him.

"Would you mind if I go with you?" Draco asked. Astoria smiled brightly at him.

"Not at all," Astoria smiled. Then the two of them walked together into Diagon Alley, a place where repairs were finally finished and stores were reopened. When they made it to Florean Fortesque's ice cream, their fingers were still entwined.

Maybe, just maybe. Draco will be able to move on. He will never forget all the horrible things he had done over the last year, but he will be able to move on. Especially if he had the one person that was able to cheer him up for the first time in almost two years.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this one-shot. I hope you all like it. This one was written by my friend. It could be found on her account, but she left fanfiction and asked me to put them on mine whule she deletes them from hers. So... yeah. **

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. What did you like the most?**


End file.
